


I Write Fanfiction Not Beats of the Music

by Rose_Miller



Category: Brett Eldredge (Musician), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Concerts, Embarrassment, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Laughter, Love, Music, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Ashley planned a vacation to LA, forcing her best friend Autumn to go with her. Ashley had plans of seeing someone, while on this vacation. Autumn wasn't aware of Ashley's plans, but she'd go anywhere with her best friend.While on this vacation, the girls run into someone unexpected. This may or may not change their plans... will it be for the better or for the worst? Two different worlds, will mold together. But can they make it work?What follows is HUGE amounts of embarrassment, accidental admissions of love, running away, and laughter.





	1. Get up!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Brett or Brendon (obviously...).  
> Ashley and Autumn are mine.
> 
> I am a HUGE Panic! and I love B so much. I will often refer to him as B, so if it changes between Brendon and B. I hope that doesn't confuse you. I normally refer to people by a nickname.  
> My friend is a fan of Brett, so I'm going by what she tells me about him, or by his instagram posts.
> 
> I will try to keep this as real as possible. I know Brendon has anxiety over different things. But so do I, and so does Autumn and Ashley. Not all anxiety is the same, so please don't feel bothered if what I write seems off to you.
> 
> I must add, this will be full of terrible puns, hence the title of this story. I am not sorry.

"Wake up you turkey!" Ashley yells, hitting her friend with a pillow.

 

"What?" Autumn yells, eyes still closed.

 

"I have something planned for today. So get up!" Ashley yells, jumping on Autumn's hotel bed.

 

"Okay! You asshole!" Autumn yells, kicking Ashley.

 

"Ouch, you fucking bitch!" Ashley laughs, as she gets off Autumn's bed.

 

\--

"So tell me again, why are we in LA anyway? I thought our joke was to travel to Canada." Autumn sleepily laughs.

 

"Brett Eldredge is having a concert here. It's tonight I bought meet and greet passes. So that's why we're here." Ashley smiles, as she brushes her hair.

 

"No, that's why you're here!" Autumn says, as she gets up.

 

"Oh I have plans for you." Ashley laughs.

 

"I don't like the sound of that!" Autumn says, as she grabs clothes out of her suitcase.

 

"Oh shut up and get ready!" Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

-

Autumn walks into the bathroom to change.

 

\---

While Autumn gets ready, Ashley checks her phone. She wants to make sure they're not late.

 

\---

"Okay, now what?" Autumn asks, emerging fully ready from the bathroom.

 

-

Ashley looks up at Autumn, and she tries not to laugh.

 

-

"What?" Autumn asks confused.

 

"Cute Panic! T-shirt." Ashley smiles.

 

"Thank you." Autumn nods.

 

"I mean it isn't a little obvious, that you're obsessed or anything." Ashley teases.

 

"Death bachelor, is the shit. B is so sexy in that video, and his voice..." Autumn runs her hands down her face.

 

-

Ashley throws her head back as she laughs.

 

\--

"Anyway, shut the fuck up." Autumn snorts.

 

"Let's go get something to eat." Ashley says, grabbing her purse and room key.

 

-

Autumn grabs her phone, as she follows Ashley out.


	2. Food?

"Where are we going to eat?" Autumn asks, as they leave the hotel.

 

"More like, what are we going to eat?" Ashley asks.

 

"Chinese?" Autumn asks, pulling up restaurants on her phone.

 

"You always eat that." Ashley teases.

 

"How about pizza?" Ashley suggests.

 

"We both eat that, all the time!" Autumn laughs.

 

"Okay, do you want a burger?" Ashley asks.

 

"Yeah that might be good." Autumn says, as she scrolls on her phone.

 

"Okay find the nearest burger place, which looks good." Ashley nods.

 

\--

"You know with my luck, I'll run into someone. As I'm searching on my phone right now." Autumn laughs to herself.

 

"Probably." Ashley laughs, as she looks away.

 

"How about this-?"

 

-

As Autumn tries to show Ashley her phone. She runs into a stranger on the sidewalk.

 

-

Autumn gets her phone knocked out her hand, the stranger gets his phone out of his hand, and he also drops his bags on the ground.

 

-

Ashley turns to Autumn after hearing the collision.

 

-

"Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking-"

 

"It's okay, it was totally my fault." The stranger shrugs.

 

-

Ashley's eyes widen, when she sees who it is.

 

-

"No, I shouldn't have been on my phone." Autumn shakes her head.

 

-

Ashley stands back, waiting for Autumn to look at the stranger.

 

-

The stranger smiles at Ashley, as he reaches for his things.

 

-

"Oh let me help you." Autumn offers, picking up his phone.

 

"Oh that's okay. Seriously, it's no big deal." The stranger smiles.

 

"I feel really-"

 

\--

Autumn finally, looks up at the stranger. Her breathing stops momentarily, and she stares at him.

 

\--

Ashley bites her lip as she smiles.

 

-

"You okay?" He chuckles.

 

"B." Autumn gasps.

 

"You know- ? Oh hey, nice shirt. I guess I don't need to introduce myself." Brendon Urie laughs.

 

"Oh my god... I love you." Autumn blurts out.

 

"Aw that's sweet." Brendon blushes.

 

-

Ashley snorts.

 

-

"Fuck me." Autumn cringes. "I mean-"

 

-

Brendon chuckles.

 

-

Autumn turns around and she, runs from Brendon embarrassed.

 

\--

Brendon looks at Ashley confused.

 

-

"I'm sorry." Ashley says, as she runs after Autumn.


	3. I'm such a freak!

"Fishy! Wait!" Ashley yells, as she chases her friend back to the hotel.

 

"Shit, shit, shit!" Autumn mumbles, running into the hotel.

 

"Damn you're fast." Ashley coughs, finally catching up with Autumn.

 

"I can't believe, I just said that!" Autumn screams.

 

"I can't believe, you took so long to look at him." Ashley teases.

 

"Why did I say that?" Autumn squeals.

 

"Which part? Fuck me or I love you?" Ashley asks.

 

"This isn't funny! I'm so embarrassed!" Autumn yells.

 

-

"Okay, we're going to get kicked out. So why don't you tone it down?" Ashley laughs.

 

-

"First I run into him, knocking his shit down. Then I tell him I love him, and... Fuck!" Autumn sighs.

 

"Well if he doesn't remember you. I'd be shocked." Ashley smiles.

 

"No, I'm never seeing him again. That was a disaster!" Autumn shakes her head.

 

"Oh come on-"

 

\--

The phone in Autumn's hand starts to ring.

 

\--

"Fuck!" Autumn screams.

 

"What?" Ashley asks.

 

"This isn't my phone!" Autumn panics.

 

"Whose is it?" Ashley asks.

 

"I think it's B's!" Autumn freaks.

 

"Answer it!" Ashley yells.

 

"I can't answer his phone!" Autumn snaps.

 

"Well check the number!" Ashley suggests.

 

\--

Autumn turns the phone around, to look at the number.

 

\--

"It's mine! Shit, he has my phone!" Autumn says, as she looks up at Ashley.

 

"Answer it!" Ashley yells.

 

\---

"Hello?" Autumn says, answering the phone.

 

" _Hey, I think I have your phone_." Brendon chuckles.

 

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Autumn cringes.

 

" _It's no big deal. How about we meet somewhere, and we can exchange phones_?" Brendon suggests.

 

"Yeah... Uh, if you swipe open my phone. Which you obviously have, um..." Autumn mumbles. "I left open a restaurant we were going to. I'll meet you there."

 

" _Okay, can't wait to see you_." Brendon says.

 

"Yeah, bye." Autumn hangs up.

 

\---

"Well?" Ashley asks.

 

"We're meeting him, to exchange phones." Autumn cringes.

 

"Maybe it's true love." Ashley teases.

 

"Oh god, he probably thinks I'm a freak." Autumn sighs.

 

"Only one way to find out." Ashley smiles, as she walks with Autumn out of the hotel.


	4. Returning the phone

The entire walk to the restaurant, Autumn's secretly freaking out. She can't face Brendon again! Not even to return his phone! She acted like an absolute freak!

 

\----

"Time to face the music." Ashley smiles, at Autumn.

 

"Shit he's right there." Autumn says, as they approach the restaurant.

 

"You're not running." Ashley laughs, as she grabs Autumn's wrist.

 

"No! Abort, abort!" Autumn starts to squeal, when she sees Brendon.

 

\---

"Hey." Ashley smiles at Brendon.

 

"Hey." Brendon smiles.

 

"Here's your phone. Sorry again." Autumn says, handing Brendon the phone.

 

"Thanks, here's yours. I like your pics by the way." Brendon smirks.

 

"What?" Autumn panics.

 

"I'm kidding, I didn't go through your phone." Brendon laughs.

 

"Oh." Autumn sighs.

 

"I wouldn't do that." Brendon smiles.

 

"Right..." Autumn says, looking at Ashley.

 

\--

"Hey are you busy right now?" Ashley asks.

 

-

Autumn stares at Ashley.

 

-

"Uh no actually I'm pretty free." Brendon shrugs.

 

"Would you want to, you eat with us?" Ashley offers.

 

"What?" Autumn asks, slightly panicked.

 

"Oh no that's-"

 

"We owe you. I mean she did run into you, and took your phone." Ashley smiles.

 

"Uh..." Autumn nervously laughs.

 

"Consider it an apology. We'll pay for you." Ashley shrugs.

 

"I mean if you insist." Brendon shrugs, as he looks at Autumn.

 

-

Ashley elbows Autumn.

 

-

"Yeah, totally." Autumn nervously smiles.

 

"Sweet." Brendon giggles.

 

-

The girls take Brendon inside, and they get a table together.


	5. Sorry about before...

"I really am sorry about earlier." Autumn mumbles to Brendon.

 

"It's seriously okay. Don't sweat it." Brendon smiles.

 

"I didn't mean, to say any of that... Stuff earlier either." Autumn blushes.

 

"You don't love me?" Brendon pouts.

 

"No... I mean..." Autumn groans.

 

-

Ashley giggles at how nervous Autumn is.

 

\--

"I'm sorry, my anxiety is so bad right now." Autumn admits.

 

"Mine is too actually." Brendon nervously laughs.

 

"I know. I've read about it before." Autumn smiles.

 

"Well I mean, I would've run earlier. But you kind of beat me to it." Brendon teases.

 

"Oh god... I'm sorry. That was the peak of my anxiety moment." Autumn groans, covering her face with her hands.

 

"It really was." Ashley nods.

 

-

Brendon laughs as he moves Autumn's hands.

 

-

Autumn forces a smile.

 

\--

"It's seriously okay. You don't have to be embarrassed." Brendon smiles.

 

"I reacted like a stupid fangirl! I didn't mean to do that, my first time seeing you." Autumn laughs. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

 

"Well you did take my phone." Brendon teases.

 

"I swear I didn't know." Autumn laughs.

 

"I didn't know either. I was too busy watching, this beautiful woman run from me." Brendon smiles.

 

"Oh my God..." Autumn nervously laughs.

 

-

Ashley giggles.

 

-

"But she's making up for it, by feeding me." Brendon giggles.

 

"Well food does make everything better." Ashley smiles.


	6. Hang out with us

After the group orders, eats, and chats a bit. They leave the restaurant.

 

\----

"Thanks again you guys." Brendon says, as he turns to Ashley and Autumn.

 

"No problem." Autumn nods.

 

"I just hope I'm leaving with my phone." Brendon winks at Autumn.

 

"I'm never living that down... Awesome." Autumn mumbles.

 

\---

"Uh so we're about to go to a, Brett Eldredge concert right now. Did you wanted to come?" Ashley offers.

 

"Excuse me?" Autumn asks, as she looks at Ashley.

 

"Oh hey I know him. I've been to a few of his concerts before. So I'd definitely love to go with you guys." Brendon smiles.

 

"Shut the front door." Ashley gasps.

 

"I can get you backstage, if you want?" Brendon offers.

 

"I'd love that!" Ashley nods.

 

"Alright, after the concert I'll take you backstage." Brendon smiles.

 

"She actually has meet and greet tickets." Autumn points out.

 

"Oh yeah, I do." Ashley giggles.

 

"Well I'll introduce you guys." Brendon offers.

 

"I've met him before, I'm a huge fan." Ashley laughs.

 

"He'll definitely remember you." Autumn smiles.

 

\--

Brendon looks at his phone for the time.

 

\--

"We should probably get going. Before too many people show up, and I get mobbed." Brendon smiles.

 

"We definitely don't want that. Right Autumn?" Ashley smiles.

 

"Right, let's go!" Autumn nods.

 

-

Brendon nods as they start to walk to the concert.


End file.
